one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gladion VS Kylo Ren
Gladion VS Kylo Ren is the 6th battle of the 5th season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Gladion from Pokemon and Kylo Ren from Star Wars. Description It's a battle of enforcers for villainous groups who are against their parents! Will Gladion's team of Pokemon secure the win, or will the fallen Jedi's Force powers overcome them? Battle Aether Paradise, B2F Kylo Ren and a team of elite Stormtroopers descended into the basement of Aether Paradise using the elevator. They were storming the artificial island on a mission from the First Order, to claim the artifacts and scientific objects that the Aether Foundation kept. Before the team even moved to enter the labs, however, a blond, black-clad boy walked through the doors leading there. This was Gladion, President of the Aether Foundation. He spoke only two words, with venomous steel in his voice. "Get out." The stormtroopers readied their weapons, but suddenly, a blur of purple flew at them and slashed them to bits with a single slash each. Kylo dodged the purple being, and it flew back to Gladion, resting on his shoulder. This was the Poison/Flying type Pokemon, Crobat. Kylo activated his lightsaber, the red blade humming to life, ready for blood. "You stand no chance against me!" declared the Sith. FIGHT! 60 Crobat charged with the same incomprehensible speed that had overwhelmed the Stormtroopers, but Kylo was far above them. He parried every single one of the bat-esque Pokemon’s acrobatic strikes and drove it back with consecutive blows from the lightsaber. Crobat screeched and flew back, then charged forward once more with a mighty Steel Wing. Kylo struck the glowing wing with full force, sending Crobat flying away- the poisonous bat sacrificed attack power and defense for pure speed, which wasn’t helping it in this battle. Kylo used the Force to pull Crobat towards him, and swung his lightsaber once, cutting it down almost instantly. 50 Unfaltered by the defeat of his lead monster, Gladion recalled Crobat and summoned his next Pokemon: a sleek, bipedal, black Pokemon with two razor-sharp claws and a red headress. Weavile summoned multiple small shards of ice, which flew towards Kylo, but the Sith merely raised an arm and the projectiles halted their path, before clattering uselessly to the ground. Gladion realized the futility of attacking from far away, and commanded Weavile to get in close. The Sharp Claw Pokemon did so and met Kylo’s lightsaber with a flurry of Night Slashes, eventually overwhelming it’s opponent’s defenses and striking him with a clean Brick Break to the chest. Kylo growled and slashed Weavile back, a cry of pain coming from the wounded Pokemon. The soldier of the First Order grabbed Weavile with the power of the Force, and slammed it rapidly against the walls, knocking it unconscious. 40 Gladion grunted, this opponent was proving to be far more dangerous than he expected. He sent out Porygon-Z, the digital Pokemon primed for battle. It immediately shot Kylo with a blast that contained fire, electricity, and ice, only for Kylo to deflect it with his blade and charge up close. Suddenly, Kylo felt a bitter cold in his legs, and found them unable to move: Porygon-Z had frozen him to the ground with Ice Beam. Then, the digital Pokemon let out a torrent of electricity, electrocuting the Sith. Unfortunately, Kylo wasn’t defeated that easily: he gritted his teeth and with raw strength, freed himself from the ice. He advanced on Porygon-Z, ignoring the pain of the electric shocks, before brutalizing it with a savage combo of slashes. The weakened Pokemon attempted a final Tri Attack, but Kylo moved out of the way and ended Porygon with a thrust of his weapon. 30 “Is that all?” arrogantly taunted Kylo. “You should know better than to challenge a Sith with those pathetic monsters, boy!” “Please, those aren’t even my best!” Gladion retorted, emphasizing the last word of his sentence as he summoned Lucario. The blue jackal moved at amazing speeds towards Kylo, the Extremespeed attack catching him off guard. Kylo attempted to ward Lucario off with the Force, but Lucario responded with Psychic, locking the two in a telekinetic struggle. Finally, both of them broke their holds on each other and jumped backward. Lucario fired a volley of Aura Spheres while doing so, each blast of Aura being deflected or dodged. Lucario extended both it’s arms towards Kylo and fired off a Flash Cannon. The singular beam of white light streaked towards Kylo, but he stopped it easily. However, this was simply a distraction, as Lucario began surrounding itself with a golden light….. 20 Lucario glared at Kylo with raw heartlessness in it’s eyes, before beginning to spin extremely fast, accompanied by white light shrouding it. Eventually, the light grew to a point where Lucario appeared as a spinning drill of destruction, the jackal pokemon nowhere to be seen. The drill spun towards Kylo, hitting him square in the chest, then drilled him into the ground from above- or it would have, if Kylo hadn’t stopped it with an immense channeling of the Force. Kylo began to attack Lucario’s mind while holding back the drill, forcing Lucario to cease the Z-Move and drop to the ground, immobilized. Gladion recalled Lucario, and readied his partner, his ace Pokemon. The battle was all on the Beast Killer now. “Silvally, let’s end this!” The chimeric beast hit the field and roared, in a display of confidence and power. Kylo scoffed, and at massive speeds, attacked Silvally with a lightsaber slash, closing the distance in almost an instant. Silvally began to counter Kylo’s slashes with rapid Crush Claws. The rapid exchanging of blows only went on for a short time, but it became clear that Silvally possessed more physical strength. It blew Kylo back with an X-Scissor and sunk it’s metallic jaw into his shoulder with Crunch, while pinning Kylo to the ground. 10 Kylo screamed in rage, then threw Silvally off him and began to attack stronger and faster than before. “YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!” the Sith shrieked, deep anger and agitation in his voice. He began to overwhelm Silvally, outmanuevering the beast killer’s claws and slashing it with his lightsaber, leaving black scorch marks on it’s body where the lightsaber had hit it. Silvally attempted another Crunch, but Kylo saw it coming. He grabbed the beast and held it in place, the Force overpowering and neutralizing Silvally. He started to attack it’s mind, in a final attempt to defeat the Pokemon. Silvally, however, wasn’t going to be controlled so easily: while Kylo’s mental attack was formidable, the bond, the journey it shared with it’s master was more powerful. Silvally lunged forward, shocking Kylo, and tore off his arm with a huge Crush Claw. Blood spilled everywhere as Kylo stumbled backward, both confused and enraged. “Silvally, finish him off with Multi-Attack!” Before Kylo could say anything, Silvally covered itself in orange light, slamming it’s chimeric body into Kylo. The false Sith screamed as his body burst into multiple chunks of black-clad gore, reduced to red paste by Silvally’s signature attack. KO! This melee's winner is.....Gladion! Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:ShadowKaras Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees